dinorunfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet D
This article is about the speedrun. Were you looking for the game mode Planet D? Planet D is a speedrun in the Dino Run game. It is unlocked after you beat the Insane Challenge. In the last level of the Insane Challenge, the aliens direct you and various other dinos into a giant UFO. On Planet D, the gravity is lower and the boulders are balloons, save for one like the one you need to take to get to the T-Rex Egg . You can still get Planet D if you completed the Insane Challenge with all cheats on. Up to 3 Super Eggs can be found on Planet D. Many large dinos like triceratops trundle about in large packs on this speedrun. This level is the longest speedrun. Also, despite being a supposed safe haven, the Wall of Doom still exists. Oddly, there are no aliens here despite being the aliens' planet. Landscape Planet D is new land of the dinosaurs, where animals and critters also live. The terrain is brown and dry, the same as that in Salty Flats, the sky is a pinkish-red colour, and the background are blue hills dotted with a set of slightly darker blue trees. Some landmarks are found here: * Fiery Impact * Kooky Caverns * Brachio Tar Pit * Egg Tunnel * Yellow Impact * Canyon * Pond Destruction * Diplo Tar Pit * Boost Cliff * Diplo Crater Strategy Planet D is seen to be one of the most tedious and time consuming speedruns in the game. The cheats low gravity, mega jump and top speed are all active during the run. But still get you some scores and submit your score to leaderboard. But turning the cheats on will not. The higher the difficulty is set, the more Dactyls, Stegosauruses and Triceratops will appear. Insane mode is considered the hardest by many players. Since there are a lot of stegosaurus and triceratops, it is recommended that you have maxed-out stats and 500 DNA to remove those Stegosaurus and Triceratops blocking your way. and make it much easier. Activating Lights Out and Meteor Storm can make it significantly trickier. If Stegosaurus and triceratops block your way, use a 500 DNA shift. Pterodactyl can help you to pass over stegosaurus and triceratops. Hopefully, you will survive! Chaos The more difficult you choose the speedrun to be, the more chaos there is. On Insane, there are critters, large dinos, eggs, meteorites, and balloons flying everywhere, making it harder to navigate. Sometimes, there are so many rocks and dinos that you fall through the floor and have to restart, if you go in one of the narrower tunnels. This is also where it is most likely to see lizards and large dinos walking through walls. Trivia * The music changed from BoulderDash to DoomSurf in the current version of game (Excluding multiplayer), While BoulderDash music played in the old version of the game. * This speedrun is combination of Rainin' Lizards, Stego Stampede, Tricera Trouble, and Ptero Storm. Category:Speedruns Category:Multiplayer Speedruns Category:Levels